The present invention relates to an extraction system for making infused beverages and in particular coffee from ground coffee.
The invention will apply particularly to espresso-type coffee machines using cartridge or capsule-type packages of ground coffee. 2. Related Art
All manufacturers are constantly trying to improve the practicality in use of coffee machines, more especially since the appearance of disposable packages of ground coffee which are easy to handle.
Various systems concerning the phases of ground coffee introduction, closing of the infusion chamber, infusing, opening of the infusion chamber and ejection of the ground coffee have already been proposed.
Document FR-A-2849760 shows a device and a machine for the extraction of a substance for making beverages comprising infusion chambers that are capable of being opened and closed by a lever system mounted rotatably relative to the machine frame so as to drive a moving part of the infusion chamber along another axis of rotation.
Such an actuation system gives overall satisfaction but there has appeared a reason or need to improve it, in particular to cope with cartridge or capsule type packages of ground coffee.